I Want It That Way
by utena-fan
Summary: songfic Based on the love that Sari and Seto share...Sari is separated from Kaiba because of her destiny I suck at summaries so please review it's really good.


Disclamer: I do not own yugioh or the Backstreetboys nor this song I only own Sari.

Title: I Want It That Way.

Summary: (songfic) Based on the love that Sari and Seto share...Sari is separated from Kaiba because of her destiny I suck at summaries so please review it's really good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sari and Seto were walking in the park when all of a sudden a portal opens up taking Sari!

"SARI!" Kaiba yelled trying to grab Sari's hand that she reached out. "SETO!" she yelled vanishing Seto fell on his hands and knees and started crying.

_You are my fire the one desire. Believe when I say._

_I want it that way. But we are two worlds apart._

_And reach to your heart. When you say._

_I want it that way._

(Seto's flashback 1)

"I don't know who you are or What you want but you best stay out of my way!" Sari said to the CEO of Kaiba Courp. "Who says I wanna be around you!" Kaiba said to Sari. "Just stay out of my way...Oh and just so you know I shall be the winner of the Duel Monster's tournament!" an angry Sari said walking away. "In your dreams." was all Kaiba could say.

(end flashback)

Kaiba got up and started walking to the limo. Meanwhile...

Sari woke up in a bed in a palace and looked around to see no Seto...she got out a locket that was shaped like a heart. She opened it and saw a picture of herself being held by Kaiba..then tears

started falling on the locket then Sari was crying.

_Tell me why. Aint nothen but a heart-ache._

_Aint nothen but a mistake. Tell me why._

_I never wanna hear you say..._

_I want it that way._

(Sari's flashback 1)

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna be a part in this project...you don't even know if it's safe!" Sari said walking torwards Seto. She then tripped on something and fell on-top of him...they looked in each other's eyes for a while then Sari quicklly got up saying "That doesn't leave this room" "I saw that look in your eye...you like me don't you." Kaiba said with a chuckle. "Please I've dated men that were idiots and they were better then you...besides.." Sari started then turned around to the door her hair switching to the other side of her shoulders..."I'm way out of your league."

(end flashback)

Sari got out of the bed and looked out the window wondering if she would ever see her Seto again.

Back To Kaiba...

Kaiba was in his limo wondering and thinking remembering all the good times he had with Sari.

(Seto's flashback 2)

Sari was trapped in a cage...Seto was dueling to save her life...right now he was dueling Bakurra. Bakurra knew that Kaiba now had hold of the Millenium Rod...and he wanted it. So he took Sari and trapped her making Kaiba come to save her. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack his lifepoints directly allowing me to win the duel. The giant three headed dragon obeyed and attacked Bakurra causing his lifepoints to reach zero making him lose the duel...he then vanished in the shadows. Kaiba ran to where Sari was and freed her Sari then said "Thanks Seto." and kissed him on the cheek.

(end flashback)

_Am I your fire. Your one Desire._

_Inside of it's too late..._

_But Iwant it that way._ _Tell me why. Aint nothen but a heart-ache._

_Aint nothen but a mistake. Tell me why._

_I never wanna hear you say..._

_I want it that way._

Sari just starred out the window thinking about her beloved Seto.

"Why?" was all she could say.

(Sari's flashback 2)

Sari was attacking all of her friends...she couldn't help it Chaos had taken over her body.

"Sari...stop it right now!" Kaiba said looking at Sari with a serious face. "Seto get out of my way before I kill you too!" Sari said stepping closer to the ceo. "no." Kaiba said not moving. "Why not!" Sari said getting ready to attack him. "Because Sari would never hurt me...the REAL Sari!" Kaiba said walking closer to her. "Stay Back!" Sari said..."Why should I?" Kaiba said "Seto." Sari said weakly. "Too bad for you...Sari gets pretty angry when other girls try to get me..." with that Sari gave a glow and fainted. Seto ran to Sari and saw that she was weak. "Se...to" was all she could say. "It'll be okay...Sari."

(end flashback)

_Now I can see that were falling apart from the way that it used to be.(yeah)_

_No matter the distance I want you to know._

_That deep down inside of me..._

Both Sari and Seto could remember their wedding day.

(flashback 3)

Sari was walking down the isle in a beautiful white wedding dress.

_You are my fire the one desire you are (you are you are you are)_

Sari saw the way Seto was looking at her and she said "What's wrong Seto haven't you ever seen a bride before?" "Not one that was as beautiful as you."

They both could remember the long passionate kiss at the end...

"You may kiss the bride" the preacher said as Sari and Seto's lips met with a long passionate kiss...

_Don't wanna hear you.._

_Aint nothen but a heart-ache._

_Aint nothen but a mistake._

_I never wanna hear you say..._

_I want it that way._

_Tell me why. Aint nothen but a heart-ache._

_Aint nothen but a mistake. Tell me why._

_I never wanna hear you say..._

_I want it that way._

_Tell me why. Aint nothen but a heart-ache._

_Aint nothen but a mistake. Tell me why._

_I never wanna hear you say..._

_I want it that way._

(end flashback)

_Cause I want it that way._

Both Sari and Seto looked out the windows in their rooms seeing the moon and stars as they each said good-night and went to their beds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?...Should I make a sequal?...tell me in your reviews thanks...L8ER!


End file.
